


It's Not Your Fault

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dog Fighting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fighter Pilots, Hugs, Reunions, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the Communications Captain, focused on making sure Poe and his squadron make it back to the Resistance base with the intelligence they found on the First Order. You’ve never talked to him in person, but you do have a sort of, infatuation. However, when attacked by pirates, losing two of his pilots, Poe begins to doubt himself. You, on the other hand, are not going to let this pilot die at the hands of some stupid criminals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Your Fault

 

“Black Leader, do you copy?”

“Affirmative, Captain. What’s the situation on base?”

You had your headset on, communicating with Commander Dameron at the head table of the Communications Bay.

“Everything is stable, what’s your status?”

“We have the intel, we’re coming home.”

‘Thank god…’ You thought, swallowing as your stress melted away.

“Stay on target, you’re not close to us. It’s best you guys conserve your motors and save light-speed for the home stretch.”

“Roger that, Captain.” You blushed, listening to his voice, authoritative and comforting as he relayed your orders to his squadron.

You’ve always had a sort of schoolgirl infatuation towards the brave pilot. However, your only communication with him was that of orders and information from your desk. Truly, talking to him in person would be much too nerve-wracking.

He’s **Poe Dameron**. The best pilot in the Resistance, the posterboy of heroism. And here you were, the kind yet focused Communications Captain, too shy to even talk to him in person.

* * *

“Oh boy…”

“What’s going on out there, Black Leader?”

“We’ve got company, Cap. Looks like some pirates. They’re hightailing it towards us. It’s… _a lot_ of company.” Poe announced, his jaw clenched.

“Can you hold them off?”

“Please, I can do anything.” You could almost hear him smirk from the other side of the microphone.

“Alright, keep them off. Looks like they’re after the tech you’re holding onto. I’ll get everyone on a route for you.”

“Appreciate it, Captain. Wish me luck!”

“Go get ‘em, Dameron.” You smiled softly, before whipping off your headset and asserting your team.

* * *

“Everyone, the squadron’s run into some pirates after the tech containing the First Order intel we were after. I need everyone on this, we need to get them out of there! Connix, get your team looking for a route. I need you all here to help, this is an important matter! Failure is not an option!” 

You barked your orders as everyone scrambled to their respective positions, starting their communications with their respective pilot.

“Black Leader, you still with me?”

“Hearin’ you loud and clear!”

“We’ve got everyone on getting you guys out of there.”

“Okay, hurry! We’re getting pretty overwhelmed an- NO!” Poe cried out, almost sending static through your headphones.

“What’s going on?!” You yelled, as Officer Strowe threw off her headset.

“Flank Pilot Raymen is gone! He’s been shot down!” She shouted as tears pricked at her eyes.

“No…” You gulped, before returning to Poe.

“Poe, answer me!”

“Right here, Captain! We’re taking a lot of hits!” He cried out, before screaming once more, sounding almost at the verge of tears.

Private Hesnti threw his headset down, clutching fistfuls of his hair.

“We lost her! We lost Andtia!” He screeched, shaking to his core.

“Connix! Where’s our route!?” You sternly asked.

“We’ve got it, we’re sending them the data now!”

“Hurry up!” You ordered, going back to Dameron.

“Y/N! I don’t think I’ll make it! We already lost Andtia and Raymen!” He gasped.

“Poe, you listen to me and you listen close. I did not become your communicator just to see you give up on a bunch of stupid pirates. Now, you are going to get that intel here. You are going to come home and remember the fact that there are people that care about you. Now, Connix sent the route home. Use your light-speed now, and get your ass home right this second!” You barked into the headset.

“I can’t do it! They’re dead, I wasn’t a good enough leader!”

“You shut up right now. It was not your fault that they’re gone, its those god-awful pirates who care more about money than the lives of other good people. You are one of the best commanders I have ever met, and you are going to come home and remember the fact that they died for the cause they believed in wholeheartedly. And you are going to come home and remember the fact that people here care about you too.” You comforted him, as he slowed his breathing.

“Everyone, get ready to go into light-speed! We’re getting out of here!” He commanded, and you sighed in relief.

“Let’s go home.” He muttered into his microphone, as the tension inside the bay instantly relieved.

“You’re going to be okay, alright? I won’t let anything happen to you.” You spoke sincerely, as he smiled from the other side.

“Y/N?”

“Yes, Black Leader?”

“…Thank you.”

* * *

You waited outside at the landing deck, front and center as the ships landed, easily recognizing Poe’s specialized X-Wing.

Everyone dismounted their ships as people crowded around them, shouting and cheering.

You smiled, before walking to your station.

“Y/N!” You stopped, recognizing that voice anywhere.

You turned around as you saw Poe, standing far from you by his X-Wing.

He walked towards you slowly, before breaking into a sprint, nearly tackling you as he engulfed your body in a hug, tears brimming from his eyes.

“Wh-what are you doing?” You asked, stiffly.

“Just…Thank you… I really needed you.” You relaxed, moving to wrap your arms around his neck.

The two of your burrowed your face into eachother, your face at his chest as he rested his chin on your shoulder, both afraid of losing the other if they released their grip.

“Are you going to be alright?” You whispered.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He chuckled, his tears still making your uniform slightly damp.

“I’ve got all I need here.” He muttered into your ear, clutching you tighter as your eyes fluttered closed, the both of you reveling in your new-found bond within eachother.

And the two of you were hellbent on never letting go.


End file.
